


New way home

by bluenna



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Au probably idek, Luke wearing make up uwu, M/M, no seriously this 2k words of Luke wearing make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenna/pseuds/bluenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Luke, I was just- are you wearing make up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New way home

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo, first 5sos fic and I came up with this. No wait, it came up to me and punched me in the face, and I had no other option but to write it - even though I don't have a computer and had to manage to write this on my phone somehow. 
> 
> English is not my native language so I apologize for all the ways I wrote this worse than it deserved to be written. Also sorry for the bad characterization (I'm new). 
> 
> And lastly, I really hope there's someone out there who appreciates Luke with lipstick as much as I do, goddddd.

Luke stands in the doorway of the bathroom nervously. It's eleven am on a Saturday and there's no one home, except for him. His mom and dad are at the wedding of one of his mom's friends, his brothers are away just as usual, and all his friends have other plans so he's having the day just for himself.

The house is quiet; the only things he can hear are his breathing and the ticking of the clock as it informs Luke of all the minutes he's wasting by just standing there. 

"Okay," he whispers to himself after a moment of fidgeting, and takes deep breath in, "you can do this." 

He runs his fingers through his hair and steps into the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind him. The sun is shining in from the open window, lighting up half of his face as he settles in front of the mirror. He takes a moment just to look at himself, and once he feels calm he reaches for the shelf beside the sink and picks two of the small baskets there at random. He sets them on the edge of the sink and glances at himself in the mirror again. 

"Okay, Luke," he mutters to himself, "let's do this." 

He clears his throat and pushes his flat hair away from his forehead. Then he picks up one of the baskets and goes through the contains. He's watched enough tutorials on youtube to know what goes where and in which order, so it doesn't take long for him to pick what he needs. He grabs a can of powder, figuring he has good enough skin to skip the foundation, and opens the lid carefully. There's a sponge inside and he takes it, swiping it lightly against the pale powder, before padding at his nose experimentally. The white mark sticks to his eye as he stares at his image in the mirror, and after allowing himself a moment to think about backing up, he thinks, fuck it, and starts spreading the powder on his face.  
He doesn't think after he sets the powder back in the basket and before he picks a faint pink blush. He doesn't think while he adds it to his cheeks, careful not to add too much, and he's still not thinking as he starts applying mascara to his tall lashes. 

Only when he looks back up after putting the mascara down, does he stop to think. His eyes look like they're highlighted, framed with dark lashes, heightening the blue of his irises. The faint pink on his cheeks looks nice, and... He looks pretty. 

Luke laughs, somewhat breathless and a bit strangled. He can't keep the smile away as he looks at himself, and bites down on his bottom lip, a bit overwhelmed. He swipes his hair away from his face once more and leans closer to the mirror, starting to fiddle with his lip piercing, trying to twist it around so it isn't directly on his lip. Once he succeeds he takes the final item he needs from the basket: a small container of lip gloss. He smears it on his lips and then rubs his lips together, enjoying the slightly sticky feel of it, before turning his piercing the right way again. 

"Done. I'm done." He grins at himself, turning to see his face from different angles, and giggles under his breath because, wow, he really is beautiful. 

He decides not to do anything with his hair, only runs his fingers through it so it doesn't seem like he's just gotten out of bed. Then he puts all the make up back in its place and goes to his room to eat chips and play FIFA. 

\- -

He does it again two weeks later when is home alone again. He adds light brown eyeshadow too and lipstick along with the lip gloss and only washes it away when his mom calls thirty minutes before she gets home. 

\- -

Everything starts feeling wrong after the fifth time. He does his hair and wears the clothes his likes, but whenever his out or hanging out with his friends or just eating dinner with his family he feels like there's something missing. 

He gathers his courage one day when it's just him and his mom and they're watching some movie on TV. He fidgets on his seat and then just when someone gets shot on the screen turns to his mom and says, "I'm using your make up." 

His mom pauses and turns to look at him. "No you're not." She sounds curious and is looking at Luke a bit ridiculously, but there's no way he's backing up now. 

"I mean," he says, looking down at his hands, "not right now, but... Sometimes when you're out and I'm home alone..." 

"Oh," his mom says. She frowns, glances at the TV screen before looking back at her son. "You..." she stops, considers for a moment, seems to abandon her previous train of thought, and starts again. "Would you like me to get you some of your own?" 

Luke looks at her with surprise, not having expected that. He's not sure exactly why he had expected, but. Well. "Yeah, I..." he says after a moment. "Yeah." 

"Okay." His mom smiles at him. "is there... Is there anything else I could get you? Clothes, or..."

Luke blinks, then gets it and blushes hard. "No! No, no, just, I just like make up." He ruffles his own hair nervously. 

His mom laughs kindly and reaches to pat his cheek. "Okay, honey. I'll drop by the mall tomorrow." 

Luke smiles. "Thanks." He settles against the cushions, feeling lighter than he had before.

\- - 

He hangs out with Calum, Ashton and Michael the next day. They stay inside, have a Marvel marathon and eat way too much junk food. They all fall asleep in the living room, Luke tucked against Ashton's side and his feet on Michael's lap. 

It's nice. 

\- - 

He starts wearing make up even when his mom is home. Nothing much, mostly just mascara, lip gloss and some blush, but it still makes him feel a bit better. His mom does a double take the first time he steps into the kitchen wearing make up, but then just smiles and continues cooking. 

His dad finds out one day when he gets early from work, but doesn't say anything, just ruffles his hair as usually. Luke thinks his mom might have said something to him, but to be honest, at the moment he doesn't mind. 

\- -

It becomes normal whenever he's at home and he doesn't think about it the way he did before. It's just something he does, more often than not, and it's just him, just like the way he dresses or talks. 

He doesn't even remember it's something his friends aren't used to when his mom calls from the front door that Ashton is there. He tells her to let him in, and continues playing on his phone, until the door to his room opens and Ashton walks in. 

"Hey Luke, I was just- are you wearing make up? "

The phone in Luke's hands slips and falls onto his lap. There's a string of 'oh shit oh shit oh shit shitshitshit' going on in his head and he opens his mouth to say something, but no sound come out. 

"Luke?" Ashton asks. He sounds concerned now. He walks over to Luke and sits down on the bed next to him. "Are you okay?" 

Luke's face heats up and his buries his head in his hands to hide it along with... everything else. 

God, how could he have forgotten? 

How could he be so stupid? 

"Luke. Hey, hey." Ashton's fingers wrap around Luke's wrist and he tugs lightly until Luke let's his hands fall down onto his lap. "It's fine, I'm, I'm not judging you, I was just surprised, please don't hide away from me." 

Luke takes a deep breath in and looks at Ashton, who's watching him with a slight frown on his face. The frown soon smooths out and is replaced with a look Luke can't read. 

"You don't think this is weird?"

Ashton smiles at him. "Of all the things you've done this is nowhere near the top of the weird list. It's not weird," he adds reassuringly when Luke just blinks at him. He looks considerate. "You look really pretty." 

Luke ducks his head in embarrassment. "Shut up," he mumbles, smiling as Ashton laughs. 

"I'm serious!"

"Yeah, well so am I."

Ashton huffs. "Fine, I won't say anything." He grins at Luke and slumps down to lie comfortably on the bed. "Wanna play something?" 

"Mario Kart?"

"Awesome."

Luke laughs as he stumbles to the TV and sets the game up. 

\- -

The first time anyone sees him putting make up on is one morning after Ashton has been sleeping over. After breakfast Luke fiddles with his spoon, staring at the bowl now empty of cereal, not sure if he should just do as he does when it's just he and his mom and dad, or if he should pretend it's not anything he actually does almost on a daily basis. 

"You okay?" Ashton asks, pulling him out of his thoughts. He's sitting on the other side of the table, just pushing the last piece of toast into his mouth.

Luke shrugs. "Yeah, it's just..." he shakes his head. "It's nothing." 

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Ashton says. When Luke shrugs again, he sighs. "You're my best mate, Luke. Come on." 

Luke clears his throat. "I, uh, I gotta," he motions at his face instead of finishing his sentence.

Ashton nods. "Okay. Can I watch?" 

Luke finds himself agreeing, even though only the thought of someone seeing makes him nervous. Ashton follows him in the upstairs bathroom where Luke pulls a plain black make up bag from the shelf. Ashton sits down on the toilet lid, eyes following intently as Luke pulls one item out of it after another and starts powdering his face. 

Luke forgets Ashton is even in the same room as he gets into the routine and is startled by the noise the older boy makes when Luke is just finishing. He turns to look at Ashton, who's looking somewhere around Luke's chin, and then turns to the mirror, frowning. But there's no trace of lipstick on anything else than his lips and everything else seems to be it's place too. He rubs his lips together again and closes the make up bag. 

"Still think this is not weird?"

He glances at Ashton, who is shaking his head almost frantically, and sighs, defeated. He turns to the bathroom door, goes to open it, but stops when he feels Ashton grabbing his arm. 

"Wait, Luke, hold on."

Luke turns around and crosses his arms across his chest defensively. Ashton let's go of his arm and wipes his palms on his pants. "It's not weird." 

"Maybe not, but it's gotta be something when you react like that like half the time we even talk." Luke looks down at his feet, and frowns before looking up again. "So if there's something I should know I'd like you to tell me now." 

Ashton swallows visibly and opens his mouth. Luke looks at him expectantly, and blinks when Ashton finally just, "oh shit." The older boy walks over to him, brings his hands up to cradle Luke's face and places a firm kiss on his lips before pulling back, hands still on Luke. 

"Okay? Okay," Ashton says, mostly to himself since Luke's just staring at him, and then reaches back up to kiss him again. 

Luke's mind is clouded but his body seems to work on its own. His hands find their way to Ashton's waist and pull him close until they're flush against each other and Ashton let's out what seems like a whine, before wrapping his arms around Luke's neck and burying his fingers in his hair. Luke's mind finally catches up when his back hits the bathroom door and his hands are on Ashton's ass, and he thinks 'holy fuck I'm kissing Ashton is this-' before Ashton bites down on his bottom lip and he loses his train of thought. 

The kiss slows down eventually, leaving Luke lightheaded and his lips swollen, and they break apart, staying close still, just breathing each others air. 

"Oh," Luke says, not being able to think of anything intelligent to say. 

Ashton chuckles against his lips, and then sighs. "Yeah." He leans a bit away, takes one look at Luke's face and starts laughing. 

"What?" Luke asks. Ashton keeps laughing. "What?" 

Ashton grins at him. "Your lipstick's smeared." 

Luke touches his face. "Oh. Oh." 

"Yeah." Ashton reaches his hand and rubs his thumb across Luke's lip once. Then he pecks Luke on the mouth and smiles. "And I told you. It's not weird."


End file.
